Henry Hart (Kid Danger)
Henry Hart, also known as the superhero sidekick Kid Danger, is the main protagonist of Henry Danger. Henry fights crime in his hometown, Swellview, under the alias of Kid Danger. He is an average teen, with two best friends and a secret after school job (as Captain Man's superhero sidekick). He promised Captain Man not to ever, ever, ever tell anyone that he is Kid Danger. Thanks to his skills and super cool gadgets, Kid Danger has no problem helping Captain Man on his missions. He is portrayed by Jace Norman. Description & Personality Henry Hart has blond hair and brown eyes. He often wears plaid shirts and jeans in his appearances on the show, but also wears regular long sleeve shirts and even hooded shirts. He also often wears Vans. As Kid Danger, he wears a red mask with silver lining on top, with his hair slicked to the left, a blue shirt with a silver vest with red and black lines and a hurricane symbol on it. He also wears red pants with a black utility belt and has the same hurricane symbol on the buckle, red gloves with red and black striped elbow hands with silver on the edges, and black boots with red stripes on the laces. Henry is very ambitious, charming, and sometimes can be naive. He does not like having secrets kept from him, and always sticks up for himself. He is very possessive of his job as Kid Danger. He is superficial, but has become less superficial over time. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm when it comes to girls. He is outgoing, yet somewhat awkward. He is cheesy and goofy, but in a fun and infectious way. He is very expressive, and has a hard time hiding his true emotions. He is courageous, has a sharp-eye, has good instincts, and is a quick thinker. He likes to look neat, and he is aware that he is attractive, but is not arrogant about it. He wants to explore and go outside the box. Even though Henry has many flaws, he cares about his friends and family, and has saved many peoples' lives. History Season 1= The Danger Begins Henry Hart is a 13 year old boy who lives with his parents Jake and Siren and little sister Piper in a house in Swellview, USA. One day, Henry was watching TV with his best friends Jasper Dunlop and Charlotte while also trying to look for a job and make money. |-|Season 2= The Beat Goes On Having been Captain Man's sidekick for over a year now, Henry was with Ray, Charlotte, and Schwoz in the Man Cave Relationships With Other Characters : For Henry Hart's relationships click here. Abilities *'Puerto Rican History:' Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. *'Indestructibility (temporary):' Having received the power through the same process as Ray, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head. (However, in Henry's case, it had a side effect). He lost this power after he went through the densitizer and Ray went through a molecular transducer to make Henry's side effect go away. Equipment : See also: List of Gadgets/equipment Current Equipment *'Bubble Gum:' A special gum that lets Henry change into his Kid Danger costume. *'Whiz-Watch:' A multi-functional watch that replaces his Wiz-Band **'Hologram Communicator:' A communications application that lets Captain Man call for him. **'Laser:' It can fire a laser that can cut things. It can also stun people or kill them. *'Utility Belt:' In his Kid Danger costume, he can hold multiple items and gadgets in it like his phone. Also, tapping the buckle causes his tube to go down. *'Handcuffs': He can arrest people, though he has only been seen cuffing one suspect Former Equipment *'Basketball Enhancing Sleeve & Goggles: '''In Too Much Game, he gets a sleeve and googles that enhance his basketball skills. *'Whiz-Band': An electronic arm band that beeps and flashes when Captain Man need Henry's assistance. It self-destructed when it was replaced by the Whiz-Watch. Trivia *His ringtone is a reference to the movie ''Earth to Echo, when Echo repeats Alex's ringtone. *On his night to cook for the family, he makes chili balls. *Henry likes dill fingers, but hates pickles. *He takes karate on Thursday at 3:30. *Henry may be fluent in Spanish as he knows everything about Puerto Rico and seemed to know it in Caved In. *He normally wakes up at 7. *While Ray received the power of indestructibility as a kid, Henry receives it as a teenager. However, Henry's indestructible ability didn't last long due to a side-effect. *He watches the Good Wife. *His favorite color is red. *Henry has an outie belly button, and shows it off often. *His orginal name according to the Henry Danger auditon tape was David Cooper. *He is Ticklish on his feet and back Gallery Videos References *'Robin': Him being a sidekick to Captain Man is based on the Dynamic Duo of Batman and his sidekick Robin. Also, "Kid Danger" is a portmanteau based off Robin's nickname the "Boy Wonder". *'Spider-Man': Living a double life with a regular job and being a superhero, dating a girl, and possessing humor. Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Teens Category:Main characters Category:High School Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Winner of Henry Danger Wiki Awards Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Harts Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016